


Add a Little Spice

by EuleVix



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, College Regrets, Fluff, M/M, Or well Cecil is only slightly discribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuleVix/pseuds/EuleVix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things to regret in college. Drinking, partying, hooking up with people, there were lots of things that he could have done in college to later regret. Why couldn't Carlos have done one, or any of the other numerous activities in college? Why did he have to have modeled for romance Novels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add a Little Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, I blame this post: http://elementalphantomthief.tumblr.com/post/86387139307/litbythestars-regalli-litbythestars

College was for most students a time of new found knowledge, late night cram sessions, and new day regrets. Most of these regrets were things such as waking up in a extremely hangover haze covered in filth laying in someone’s bathroom floor without knowing how you got there in the first place. Or waking up to having accidently slept with your best friend at the time. Or even smoked things that were quite illegal and gone streaking though parks at midnight.

Carlos felt anything would have been better to regret then his part-time job in college and for most of the time afterwards, he had been able to forget it even happened. But he found evidence of his part time job surprisingly and suddenly at the Ralph’s. He then spent all he needed to buy every copy and burn then to ash behind the lab. However there was nothing he now regretted more then to have somehow missed a copy and to come home to find his boyfriend reading probably the most perverted and risqué ones out of the whole lot. Yes there were many things he would have rather regretted then having done the modeling for the covers of explicit romance novels; none of the stories had even been that good.

Carlos couldn’t help but feel uneasy as he stood in the doorway, Cecil’s lilac eyes wondering over his body, an open book in his hand, and the cover easily identified to Carlos. It was probably his most hated one; they made him almost fully naked for the shot, standing on the beach, arms wrapped around the woman model that they had draped in silk. He remembered how uncomfortable he had been just touching the woman and how they had to retake so many shots to get his hair ‘just right’ as it was being hit by a fan. The only time when he was more self-conscious and worried about his body then those modeling sessions was when he had first come into town only to be described as perfect.

“Oh, welcome home Carlos.” Cecil purred as he removed himself from the couch and walked towards Carlos, still frozen in waves of remorse of his past. The book still clutched in his hands, eyes scanning the pages with lazy interest as he drew closer. “I found this on the counter this morning. The writing is a bit touchy, but the cover is just-” Those eyes of perfect wonder and innocence turned their gaze to meet Carlos’s. “perfect. I had to at least take a peek.” Carlos should have expected that. Luckily the vicinity of Cecil and the dreaded lousy piece of cobbled together literature finally broke Carlos of his still position. He reached over trying to take the book from Cecil.

“Well, you had your peak.” He needed an excuse, and quick. Though Cecil was slightly smaller his arms were much longer then Carlos’s and the book was easily held from his reach. “I- Cecil!” Cecil was now scampering away, a playful grin on his face as he stuck his tongue out at him. Carlos chased after his boyfriend around the living room, hopping over the couch, the table, around the curtains; anywhere Cecil could play keep way with the damned paperback. He explored his mind for a convincing reason to get him to give back the book, when he remembered the malfunctioning books and the odd smell of meat.

“Cecil you can’t- Cecil!-That book is mal-come back! Cecil!” Cecil had ducked into the bedroom closing the door to interrupt Carlos’s following. He bricked into the room and scanned the room for his rambunctious beloved boyfriend. Now that he wasn’t running around the house he could feel his cheeks not just burning in embarrassment but the corners of his mouth curled into a tight smile. 

He started to search the room, first with the closet, hoping to find the item he so wanted to place into the ash pile with its comrades. As he searched Carlos started to ponder on the way Cecil had purred his hello, how his eyes light up dancing with lights as they ran through the house, and lastly how he should be more open with the one person he treasured and cherished times like these with. Maybe the book wasn’t really such a bad thing. He had gotten rid of the others, though he’s not sure how one ended up in their house; that was probably the work of the Faceless Old Woman. He flung open the closet to find it empty of Cecil and only filled with lab coats, furry pants, and a few shirts and tunics. He moved to check under the bed next as his thoughts continued. However, maybe she had a point. It might be a past that he wished he had better judgment against, but he should be willing to share that with Cecil, to experience it together. He bent to see under the large queen size bed and again found no purple eyes shining into his.

Carlos signed, so fine he wouldn’t burn that one. He might hate every word on its pages by association of the regretful cover, but he was doing what he could to include Cecil more in his world, in his life; this was just another logical step. He suddenly heard the creak of the bathroom door behind him as he was pulling himself straight from looking under the bed. Carlos smirked, and suddenly felt like an evil scientist as he knew that he had caught the little mouse trying to run from him. He whipped around, Cecil letting out a sudden squeak followed by panicked laughter. Carlos sprinted and reacted quicker than Cecil and before he could get away Carlos looped his arms around his waist and lifted the struggling radio host up and into the air.

“Carloooos!” Cecil wined as his legs kicked in the air, his deep voice laced with giggles as Carlos used his hands to tickle his sides. Carlos couldn’t help it if he loved to hear the little high pitch sounds of laughter Cecil made when tickled.

“Drop it.” Carlos breathed playfully into his sensitive ear before nipping it gently. After a small shriek from Cecil he heard the soft flop of the book against the carpeted floor. He then carefully walked to the bed, still tickling and nipping at Cecil’s neck, before plopping Cecil onto the bed. Cecil rolled over and tried to run again to retrieve the book, Carlos reacted instinctively and quickly pushed him back onto the bed and sat on his hips straddling him. Carlos watched Cecil’s heavy breathing, a large toothy grin on his face, a hand over his chest, and couldn’t help but think how lucky he was.

“Fine you win Carlos.” Carlos watched the tattoos of the man beneath him pulse and vibrate in different colors, colors that Carlos had learned were a mix of happiness and curiosity. “I don’t get why its’ so important, but if you must have it,” Cecil moved and propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand touched gently the side of Carlos’s face as he pulled him into a soft, sweet, kiss. “I’m sure you have a good reason.” Carlos bowed his head, his skin hot and uncomfortable. Yes he did have a reason, but being embarrassed wasn’t and shouldn’t be a good enough reason to hide something from him. Communication was key to any good relationship, so he needed to be able to talk about this with Cecil if he didn’t want to invite any potential bad feeling or assumptions into their love.

“Wait Cecil.” He moved off from pinning his boyfriend down and went to retrieve the forgotten book. Once Carlos was back at the bed, the offending object in hand, Cecil had already sat up and was watching Carlos with interest. Carlos handed the book to Cecil before letting himself fall backwards onto the bed, hands over his face as he spilled out to him the horrid and flustering experience of having to turn to modeling for his tuition. As he spoke he felt more at ease and instead of hiding behind himself he was soon sitting up next to Cecil, who had laughed and empathized with him as the story was told. By the end of it Carlos was letting out a hearty laugh as well at the recount of the last shoot and how it had ended in complete and total disaster. As Carlos caught his breath and slowly calmed his laughter he heard Cecil ask him in the most curious voice he had ever heard from the man.

“Want to try something crazy? You know ‘add a little bit of spice, just not too much or you’ll sneeze’ as they say?” Carlos felt dumbfounded and unable to reply, it didn’t matter how much it happened his brain always seemed to error when Cecil would say cliches that were, not quite, what he expected. He instead gazed into Cecil’s eyes, constellations moving and twirling in them. How could he say no to those eyes? Still he didn’t want to walk into anything completely blindly.

“Sure, but, what is it?” He started to play with the hem of his lab coat on the left side, he didn’t want Cecil to see that he was nervous.

“Well, it’s been a long time since I earned my ‘Bad Literature Recital and Acting’ Badge but I thought it might be fun to read some of this.” Cecil was now currently flipping through the pages, eyes scanning for any part that might be a good starting point. Carlos had never acted, been in drama, let alone ever gotten (nor heard of) a ‘Bad Literature Recital and Acting’ badge. But he figured he was here in his home, in their home, safe from the prying eyes of everyone except the Sheriffs Secret Police and Cecil.

“Yeah.” Cecil jerked out of the book to gaze confused at Carlos. “That does sound like fun.”

A wide grin, some small quick kisses, and a few changes of clothes later as directed by Cecil; Carlos found himself acting out the part of the daring, brave, loyal, and above of hot hero. Cecil was the swooning, beautiful, and fragile damsel. By the time they had run out material to act and have fun at, and they could no longer think of odd points and silly stereotypes, they both collapsed as an exhausted mess onto the bed. The book lay abandoned to the side of the bed, their limbs entangled, and both with warm happy smiles contently on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing pure fluff, I hope I did it well, it feels good but *shrugs* meh what do I know. :)
> 
> Anyways I also didn't write the bad romance novel scenes they acted out and read because I can't remember the last time I read a straight bad romance novel...I can't remember ever reading one actually and since I don't know their usual format or how they work I am totally open to anyone else doing the scene if you want! (just send me a link I would love to read it!)
> 
> I hope I did it justice and that it was enjoined!
> 
> Stay tuned now for large vast colorful clouds boiling across the sky like the rolling dunes of the painted desert, a deep low voice lulling those it hears to sleep, and the ever encroaching red glow blinking upon the mountain. (Voice of OZ Chap 1 is coming!)
> 
> If you wanna come and follow me on tumblr, say hi, or see the things I post come find me on tumblr!!
> 
> rileywrit.tumblr.com


End file.
